Dari Wheeler
Davis "Dari" Wheeler (born September 19th 1986) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling (DUW) where he is prominently featured in the main event. He is the reigning DUW Universal Champion and one half of the DUW Tag Team Champions alongside his partner D-ToX. Wheeler was also briefly signed to Barely Legal Wrestling, where he became the last Barely Legal Las Vegas Champion to ever be crowned before the company subsequently closed its doors. Early Life Davis Wheeler had no formal wrestling training almost up until his arrival on the wrestling scene. Prior to this, Wheeler honed his ring skills participating in backyard wrestling for a number of companies. Although backyarders are often looked down upon in professional circles, Wheeler developed the fundamentals needed for in-ring competition. Although Wheeler did attend and graduate from Secondary (High) school, he took no wrestling program at this time. On January 15th, 2008, Wheeler signed a contract in a developmental capacity for upcoming federation DUW. He also signed for the Barely Legal Wrestling Alliance at around this time. BLW Beginnings Wheeler wrestled only a single match in BLW, and his lack of experience showed as he botched several moves throughout the match. However, he succeeded in beating Brian Cady and James Castro at Mass Effect to be crowned Barely Legal Las Vegas Champion. However, his reign would be short lived, as BLW closed their doors the following week. DUW Trailblazing Although Wheeler's official debut didn't come until the 17th of May, his first appearance in DUW came almost a week earlier on the first (and only) Thursday Night Xtreme Violence, a showing which saw him violently attack Jai Killa as he was heading for his locker room after a victory in his match, badly injuring the reigning DUW Universal Champion. Wheeler made an immediate splash on his debut, defeating Alexis Luciano, The Enigma and Iceman (DUW) to be crowned the number one contender for the DUW Dangerous Championship of James Blaze. (A title shot which he still has not yet claimed). A week later, Wheeler defended this right in a match against the Enigma, beating him a second time. However, at the next Danger, Wheeler was to be a surprise entry into another number one contender's match, this one for the Universal Championship. Wheeler came out on top, overcoming the Enigma a third time, as well as beating Jack Killa and Iceman once again. At DUW's second ever PPV: Untold Actions, Wheeler capitalised on his title shot to defeat Jai Killa in a Dangerous Rules match to become Universal Champion. Easing Through Over the next month, Wheeler made only two appearances at DUW shows (the official reason given was injuries sustained necessitating some time off). He defeated Johnny Stylez in a largely disappointing match at a Saturday Night Danger, before showing up at the DUW vs. LVW invasion show to face Delilah in a standard match. However, the LVW/DUW diva failed to show up, granting Dari the win by default. Unexpected Occurances At his first appearance since the DUW vs. LVW show (more than two weeks later) Wheeler would face D-ToX, Jack Purcell and Tha Joka in an elimination tables match, for the main event of Saturday Night Danger. Wheeler eventually picked up the win, eliminating Purcell, but the aftermath of the match became the talking point of the evening as a mysterious figure called Wheeler out over the titantron, declaring him not to be a true champion, and that he would face him for the Universal Championship at Sacrificing Sins. The following week, the mysterious challenger was revealed to be James Sync. Before the PPV however, there was one more match for Wheeler to wrestle. A Tag title match against Slade Craven and Shadow - the AKA, his partner being D-ToX, the man he had beaten the previous week. The dysfunctional pair managed to put aside their differences long enough to pick up the win in the ladder match and become the first ever tag team champions. Wheeler would go on to successfully defend his Universal Championship at Sacrificing Sins, retaining the title on a double count-out decision Gone Wild The week after the PPV, Wheeler would find himself in another high profile match, one which finally put an end to his undefeated streak (which previously spun a huge ten matches). The AKA (Slade Craven, Shadow (DUW), Assassin and Dita Morgan) and James Sync faced Wheeler, D-ToX, Mike Copani, Camel Clutch and Carmine Moltisanti, in a five-man, tornado tag tables match, no less. Wheeler and Sync had little bearing on the match, spending the entire time brawling with one another, to the extent where the fight ended up spilling into the crowd, and eventually, backstage. The rest of Wheeler's team were decimated, but after the match, Wheeler would come out from backstage, dragging a bloodied Sync by the hair. He screamed defiance at the AKA and Sync, before demonstrating his new finisher - the Spoke, driving Sync's head into the stage. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **'Wheelout' (Busaiku Knee Kick) **'Roulette' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) **'Spoke' (Death Valley Driver) **Wheel of Misfortune (Argentine rack spun into reverse cutter) (Early DUW) *Signature Moves ** Tiger Feint Kick ** Sitdown Tigerbomb ** 360 Shooting Star Press ** Bulldog onto a knee ** Bow and Arrow *Signature Foreign Objects ** Kendo Stick ** Steel Chair *Entrance Theme ** "Comatose" by Skillet (Later DUW) ** "Collide" by Skillet (early DUW) ** "Rebirthing" by Skillet (BLW) *Gesture ** Elaborate Shrug ** Corkscrew Backflip Category:Wrestlers